User talk:Sylvesterfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Violet Carson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 01:58, 24 November 2009 Hi Sylvesterfan, welcome to the site (the above message is automatic). What format are your episodes on? Any chance of screencaps for the episode pages? Also, remember to sign your talk page messages with four tildas (~) so we know it's you. David 11:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi David, still learning...but Len's Character file; first app needs changing, and i am still unsure to do this.may i ask for your guidance. i have screencaps for all 24 eps purchased from Granada; and will do my upmost to add them for you and this fabulous site.it took me years to list all episodes; a lot of my private purchased eps have promo/stills and ep descriptions with them.My corrie archives are bursting to full, with 39 years of collecting under my belt. best as ever, Sylvesterfan 00:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The Road to Coronation Street; 50 years ago this week since the Street was first commissed, here is the first decent feature from The Mail On Sunday;29/8/10; of the forthcoming BBC 4 Documentary of the BIRTH of the series;See enclosed pic!Sylvesterfan 18:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC). Episode 1910 Sylvester, thanks very much for your additions to the site and welcome. I've made a few changes to your entries as they don't quite agree with our "house-style" but as time goes on, I'm sure you'll get used to that. Could I ask you to revisit the image for episode 1910 and produce one which is "tv screen" shaped for want of a better description. If you have trouble adding it with the episode in the correct place then I'll do that for you. Best wishes.--Jtomlin1uk 08:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Good to meet a fellow Ena fan! Just a couple of quick notes about your additions to the episode pages - we only need one image per episode, so I've picked one of the images you uploaded for Episode 1910 and added it to the infobox, I hope thats okay with you. Also, I notice most of your images are of Ena herself, which is fine but if you browse the other episodes with images you'll notice we usually choose an image showing either a main storyline or event in the episode rather than focusing on particular characters, if a character didn't have a big part in the episode we rarely give them the infobox image. There's no need to re-upload, but I just thought I'd led you know for future reference. Hi David, yes thanks...i have tried to put storyline to photo character.ena reminiscing1910...albert's last birthday;ep 2333 etc..here at home....i have done this with my own corrie episode bible which i started in 1978;got some fabulous press promosfrom the old days.![[User:Sylvesterfan|Sylvesterfan] 02:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Cast lists Sylvester, many thanks from me also for your input and images. I know you altered us to the Len error and the addition of Jack Woolgar to the cast list for episode 15 but could I ask you to do the same on the other episodes that you have which are not commercially available? Our info on eps not on VHS or DVD is from TV Times which isn't always reliable, aside from a number of episodes we've viewed at the BFI. We need to know if the rest of the cast is accurate, both regular and guest cast. If you want to make the changes direct, fine, but if you would rather stick the info on my talk page for me to do the formatting, then that is fine by me. Cheers. John--Jtomlin1uk 09:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Title sequence question Wayne, A question for you on the programme's Title sequence: If you look at the galleries on the page on this subject, you'll see that the font used for the first title sequence changed in January 1961 from a simple block type to a time news roman type. I know that episode 12 used the first type whereas episode 16 used the new type. My question is, which episode saw the change? I presume it was either 13 or 15 as 14 and 16 were recorded in the same respective studio sessions as the former two and should have used the same telecine sequence. Please could you advise which it was? Cheers! John.--Jtomlin1uk 13:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Wayne, thanks for showing us it's Episode 13 that the change was made but you didn't have to upload all those pictures, we would have taken your word for it! Also, could you please only upload pictures if they're going to be used in articles, I'll have to delete the pictures above. David 00:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much for the info - another small mystery solved!--Jtomlin1uk 09:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ena Very nice picture of her final appearance - thanks! Did you catch the repeat of Episode 742 (24th January 1968) that was shown when she died? A good choice for as a tribute episode although I think they went for the sentimental approach and showed an episode where the audience's sympathies were with Ena rather than one from say, 1961, where she was all guns blazing.--Jtomlin1uk 08:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I watched Episode 1501 at the BFI on September 18th last year and was struck by the scene where Betty first "sees" the ghost. The soundtrack of Martha speaking seemed very clear with no background noise as if Lynne Carol had been into the studios and specially recorded the soundtrack rather than it being taken off a scratchy film print from the 1960's but looking through the Manchester Evening News I could find no trace of this happening and I would have thought they for one would have reported on it. Do you buy your eps through the ITN source site?--Jtomlin1uk 09:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Arthur Lowe Wayne, another question for you: when Arthur Lowe died in 1982 ITV screened a tribute prorgramme for him on Saturday 17th April 1982 at 10.00pm. For all other ITV regions it was an episode of some obscure comedy whose name I've forgotten while Granada alone screened an episode of Coronation Street. I was out that night and didn't have a video so missed it and I don't know which episode it was. The Manchester Evening News and Liverpool Echo both say it was a 1962 episode but give no plot details. Where you living in the north west then, saw the episode and can say which it was? Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 09:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) New episodes Thanks for adding yesterday's episode page, but there's no need really as I was just about to add them. David 12:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ITN Clips Hi there I've noticed you've acquired many episodes from ITN Source, how would you go about acquiring episodes from that site.LewieVHS 20:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Images Nice images again - particularly on Ep 1519 of the stree banner! I saw this episode on my last trip to the BFI and it's a terrific one - it should have been on the Network disc in place of one or two others that were on there, if for nothing else Ena's wonderful dance at the party!!--Jtomlin1uk 08:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Cheers! Hope family situation is better now--Jtomlin1uk 07:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Query Hi there, I have noticed on many pages that you have episodes which I presume you've got from ITN Source. How would you go about getting the episodes from ITN Source because the episodes you have images from are all "Ena based" and Ena is my favourite Corrie character and I would like more episodes relating to the character. Many thanks LewieVHS 09:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Clearer images Hi Wayne, I've noticed some of your uploaded images are from episodes available on DVD (such as the one from the warehouse fire episode end credits), so I'd be able to make clearer versions of them if you need. David 00:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) howdy! I am a Texan now living in Illinois. Is there any chance you could share the early eps you have? Naturally I would like to see all of them but Eps inc;13, 14, 15, 25 would be especially appreciated, until such time as TPTB make them available to buy/rent/ppv. Please write me at derekbd1970@gmail.com Thanks!Derekbd 06:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) BFI Sorry to hear that you've been ill - hope you're better now and looking forward to next week!--Jtomlin1uk 18:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Message Have replied to your yahoo email.--Jtomlin1uk 20:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Episodes not commercially available Hi Sylvesterfan, I noticed that you said you had anumber of episodes from the archives that have not been released commercially. I would love to purchase some,myself,and was wondering if you could let me know how I should go about this, Thanks, 70s Fan 18:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Where to get episodes Hi Sylvesterfan, I noticed in your profile that you mention buying episodes which are not available commercially. I'm interested in doing likewise and would really appreciate any advice that you could give me, 70s Fan 22:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) BFI Message sent to your email about BFI - John.--Jtomlin1uk 19:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Episodes for sale? Hello, I see you are a fellow Ena Sharples fan. I would say she is my all time favourite character. My godmother worked with Violet Carson when she appeared on the Street in 1978 and said she was 'an absoloute lady'. I see you have a number of episodes, are these available to buy from you or could I get a copy elsewhere? I would love to see Ena's last few, I am hoping they will be released onto DVD and was a bit miffed they were not on the 1980 DVD in the boxset. I have fond memories of two trips to Granada Studios and then 2 visits to The World of Coronation Street in Blackpool. Best wishes, Nick SOAPAHOLIC 18:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hilda/Albert Thanks for the info. I've never heard of the Jack Howarth record before! Does it have a date on it? It's also interesting to see a photo of him without his moustache! I think the note about Jean Alexander is probably better placed on the actress's page as it refers to her and her post-1987 "Street" career more than the episode herself. I'll place it there if you don't mind.--Jtomlin1uk 18:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wayne, it's an interesting tidbit but I decided it would be better on the Jean Alexander article. David 18:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wayne! David 19:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes I've been screencapping the images you took so they're the same but clearer, hope you don't mind! David 17:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dennis Thanks for the message! I've just sent you an e-mail. By the way, have you seen that the large scale map of Coronation Street which is pictured on your profile page is up for sale on ebay? Apparantly it used to hang on Helen Nugent's wall.--Jtomlin1uk 19:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ena episodes Hi Wayne, Just a quick note to say hope you had a great holiday. Many Thanks for the DVD, received on the Saturday and all watched by Saturday night! Some great Ena moments. Thanks again, and I look forward to the next lot! Best wishes. SOAPAHOLIC 14:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Merry Xmas ....to you too!--Jtomlin1uk 15:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds absolutely brilliant!!!--Jtomlin1uk 15:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too Wayne! David 12:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Message Wayne, good to hear from you - I wondered if you had been ill as I've heard so little from you. I hope you don't mind me replacing the images but I thought I could get better clarity ones and, as you'll have seen, I've chosen the same scenes as you did (after all, you couldn't have an image of Ena in her final episode and not have her final scene shown!!!). I'm working my way through the 1980 episodes uploading data and images to the site and will send each year to you as I finish with them. Best wishes. --Jtomlin1uk 19:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC)